1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric variable inertia apparatus, and more particularly to an electric variable inertia apparatus that uses a servo drive device to drive a ring gear of a planetary gear mechanism connected to a kinetic energy storing device to provide variable and wide-ranging rotational inertia.
2. Description of Related Art
Inertia apparatuses can be used in different applications such as shock absorbers, stabilizers, dampers or vibrators in the automotive, precision machinery, building, health protection equipment, leisure fitness equipment, etc.
However, conventional Inertia apparatuses generate insufficient rotational inertia and are not able to generate variable rotational inertia so the Inertia apparatus cannot be adjusted to generate adequate rotational inertia under different conditions that results in the Inertia apparatus being inconvenient and inefficient.